


When wolves dance

by TaeTaes_Abs (Linxe_Termoil)



Series: Meet the Delta's [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, bts - Freeform, deltas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxe_Termoil/pseuds/TaeTaes_Abs
Summary: Of an accidental mating and other things.





	When wolves dance

**Author's Note:**

> Rape/non-con tags because, you know, A/B/O dynamics... Eunwoo is still in highschool, Moon Bin is still younger than Eunwoo is so underage. Graphic depictions of sex in the first chapter, maybe second one as well. Leave feedback and let me know what you think. I love comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Accidental Mates and Other things.

Dongmin wiped at the sweat running down his forehead, all the while cursing himself out for being overeager and ambitious. He should have declined the Principal's request, or at the very least found someone else to fill in for him. Panting for breath now as a coil of heat spiked his insides, angry at the fact that he was sick and had not paid attention to it, Dongmin moved th rough the back corridor he had been patrolling for fellow students, annoyed because his fellow council students were actually inside the concert hall, watching for students in there.

He really should have made one of them come with him to keep him company. Safety in numbers and all that. Besides, he had a funny feeling someone was probably going to be carrying him out of there, either on a back or a stretcher. A stretcher sounded nice. He would _really_ like to lay down right now.

Another wave of fire coiled up in his stomach, before unwinding and licking away at his insides, the feeling more intense this time around than it had been last.

Dongmin choked, feeling like he was going to throw up. Mortified at the thought of vomiting in public, Dongmin stumbled to the door on his left and tried the handle, relieved when it gave way to his hand and let him in. Another wave of heat hit him just as the door opened, distracting him to the point he never noticed the star taped neatly to the door, a name written neatly in hangul. If he had, perhaps he would not have gone into that room. But he did.

Nearly crying out with the pain and intensity of it, and uncomfortably hot, Dongmin pulled at his school tie, unaware as he shrugged out of his school blazer that he had caught hold of his shirt, ripping out the top buttons as his tie came undone in his hand.

A hint of cool air licked at his skin, offering a brief moment of respite from the nausea, the heat and the cloudiness that seemed to be swallowing his mind whole.

Blinking rapidly, dazed and more than slightly confused as to what was going on, Dongmin pulled out his cell phone to text a friend, or call 911, aware that something was desperately wrong with him, even as the haziness settled once more over his mind, blanking everything out.

* * *

Moon Bin was flying high on adrenaline, jubilant and as noisy as the others when they left the stage, sweat streaking down his forehead.

"Bin, you're going home on the other van, right?" Jinjin, their leader and his hyung, asked, brows knotting as he kept track of the members moving about through the hall, ducking and weaving around various staff members, all in a concerted effort to get to their changing rooms so they could change their clothes and go home, eager to start the vacation they had been promised.

"Yep," Bin answered. "They said they would drop me off at the train station from here." Bin smiled at his hyung, excited for a different reason altogether now. Now that promotions and their very first tour were over, the company was giving them a week off. A reward for what the company considered to be a successful campaign in gathering attention and sales. Bin was going to get to go home and see his sister and mother for the first time in two years. The only person who was more excited than he was was Sanha.

Coming to the door that led to his changing room, Moon Bin waved at Jinjin even as the older boy became distracted by something that Sanha and Myungjun were doing, paying no attention to him. It made him smile wider. He was going to miss the antics between the oldest and youngest members... maybe.

Humming as he stepped into his changing room, he kicked his shoes off and started toward the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head. Dropping it on the couch as he walked past it, his other hand lazily trailed down his abs, dick beginning to stiffen in his pants at the sensation as his fingers flicked open the buttons on his jeans. Shaking his hips in an awkward dance as he continued to walk, Bin shimmied out of his jeans, the back of his neck prickling as the small hairs at the nape of his neck stood on end.

He could feel his body flushing at the thought of being able to get off, another reward for a job well done. A _well-deserved_ reward, in Bin's opinion. With the lack of band members and fellow roommates, Bin could honestly say this was something he was looking forward to more than going home.

Bin wiped the sweat off his forehead and pushed his boxers off his hips, shimmying them down his legs until he kicked them off. Eager to get to the bathroom where he could shower and take care of his not-so-small problem, Bin had his fingers wrapped around his dick, tugging teasingly at the base when he came around the corner of the bathroom, breathing sharp and ragged in excitement. So focused on getting to the shower, Bin was oblivious.

He didn't realize he wasn't alone until he turned the shower on and turned around to grab his travel bag, hand colliding with a near-shirtless boy. The skin on skin contact was like being hit with a lightning bolt even as his mind took in the state the other boy was in.

Eyes wide open and teeming with panic, the boy was at least as tall as Bin himself was. Sweat was pouring  down the boys face, bangs glued to his forehead. Bin had a moment to recognize and acknowledge the fact that the boy had a sweet, sweet face before the thumping of the boy's heartbeat beneath his hand caught his attention, the smooth skin of his chest making Bin's heart catch in his chest, seizing for a split second before it started again, thumping even harder in his chest, face flushing as this thumb, of it's own volition, _moved_ and brushed over the boy's brown dime-sized nipples.

His nipples were already hard, the nubs sticking out in a tiny point. It made Bin realize they weren't the only thing on the boy that was hard. He could not help himself. He brushed his thumb over the nubs again and again, drawing a short, surprised gasp that turned into a wanton moan of need.

Bin's dick, as impossible as it should have been, got harder and stood more firmer against his stomach, higher than his belly button. He was so hard it was painful.

 A storm of dizziness almost overwhelmed Bin as the scent of the boys arousal spiked, and for Bin he suddenly understood what was going on, why he was so enamored with this boy, unable to break away. It almost broke him, knowing it was too late. For Bin, for this boy who smelled so good, it was almost ridiculous. For them, and any dreams they may have had. It was too late.

Bin had just a second to feel anger at how helpless he was, an alpha, to the enticing smell of an omega in heat. To this omega in heat. Never before had he felt so helpless, incapable of controlling himself or his urges. Not even when Myungjun, his eldest hyung, had gone into heat and he had been forced to pull Jinjin out of room while Sanha had run into to comfort Myungjun, had he felt so hopeless. Even if it had taken both him and their manager, a beta who was already mated to a very pretty omega lady twelve years his senior, to get Jinjin out of the dorm.

That moment of anger and helplessness passed as the boys scent continued to rise, a full tide coming in beneath the sway of the moon, intense and beautiful. Bin inhaled deeply, stroked the boys nipple a little firmer, eliciting more sweet sounds from the boys throat, music to his ears. The almost painful pressing of his thumb against the nub served to catch the boy's attention. The boy raised his head, his eyes slowly coming into focus. They stared each other eye, Bin slowly coming to the realization that the boy had been staring at his dick. Bin had thought it would be impossible for things to get any hotter, but the realization proved him wrong, body heat seeming to intensify as he realized this was the first time they had looked each other in the eyes.

He had beautiful eyes.

And than Bin heard it.

" _Please. Please. Pleasepleaseplease_."

The words were so soft they were barely more than a pant, a gasp of air against the stillness of the room, a bare breath pleading, begging for relief.

"I am so sorry," Bin whispered, voice hoarse. It was the only thing he could think to say in that one second when he realized just how utterly terrified the boy was. All cohesive thought was pushed away, the boy's scent so strong it was like he was facing a hurricane.

The boy's heat was fully upon them.

Bin crashed into the boy, lips colliding, in his effort to consume the boy, make him his. His hand slid down the boy's chest, trailed down his stomach until he found the boy's belly button, fingers noting with a thrill that the boy had an outtie belly-button, the soft folds of extra scar-tissue firm against his prodding finger. The boy gasped against his mouth. Bin moved on, hand trailing lightly along the boys abs until he reached the boy's waistline, his pants in the way of Bin's exploring hand. Bin growled into the boys mouth, discontent with the belt that held the boy's pants in place, in the way.

He slid his hand beneath the boys pants, fingers hooking the bottom edge of the boys belt, the frenzy of the boy's heat lending him extra strength and edge of desperation as he pulled with all his might, tearing the belt in two, uncaring that he had almost ripped the boys pants and underwear clean off him in the process. The only thing that let him know he had hurt the boy in the process was when the boy bit his lip, drawing blood from Bin.

The pain was enough to bring Bin to his senses for a second, long enough to realize what he had done, that he was going to have to apologize for the bruises the boy would surely sport before lust once more consumed him, taking over once more.

Pants and underwear band stretched enough that they fell off the boys hips, pleasing Bin's inner wolf to no end. Bin's hands slid around the boys waistline until they were sliding down the boy's almost nonexistent ass. Bin grasped hold of the boy's ass, hands holding firmly onto the boy, fingers almost but not quite digging into the crack of his butt, stretching his cheeks apart as Bin lifted the boy onto the the bathroom counter, knocking over a bottle of shampoo in the process.

Almost desperate with the hormones raging through him, Bin let go of the boy and pulled back, a displeased sound coming from both of them as they separated. Bin's hands slid down the boy's thighs, fingernails leaving scratch marks until he reached his knees. Grasping at them, Bin pulled sharply. The boy toppled over backward, the back of his head hitting the bottom part of the mirror, the sing faucet digging into the boys back. Bin didn't care, though. He only had one goal, one _need_ , in mind.

He pulled the boys pants and underwear the rest of the way off his legs, one of his shoes falling off in the process, leaving him in nothing but his half undone dress shirt, socks and shoes, his legs splayed out and no longer leaving nothing to the imagination. Bin raked his eyes over the boy, approving even more of the flat stomach, a hint of abs peaking beneath the flesh of his stomach and the slender thighs that Bin couldn't help but grasp once more, forcefully pulling the boy closer to him, helping the moving boy that was trying to get his ass out of the sink.

The back of his head once more hit the mirror, this time hard enough to crack it, a light trail of blood left behind as Bin continued pulling the boy out of the sink until his ass was just barely hanging over the counter.

It was just enough, the wild, uncontrolled part of Bin's mind decided as he inhaled deeply, letting the boys scent soak into his senses. Bin reached out with his left hand and grasped the boy's penis, wrist flicking. Once. Twice, Three times. Each flick of his wrist caused the boy's eyelids to flutter, the pain and excitement brightening his eyes. Bin spit onto the boy's dick, hand wrapping firmly around the thick girth of his cock, spreading his spittle along the boy's length until he reached the crown of his penis, foreskin pulled back, leaving the boy's sensitive glans exposed and unguarded as Bin rolled his wrist, fingers stroking past the corona while his thumb teased the long, thick vein running the length of the boy's shaft.

The boy gasped at the sensation, eyes opening along with his mouth, his pants painful and ragged to Bin's ears. The boy's legs spread wider, wanton with need, pupils blown wide with the lust of heat.

"Please!" The boy finally moaned out, beyond desperate with need. His _please_ rang through the changing room, through Bin's ears. It ricocheted through out his soul, appealing to Bin's wolf, and to Bin himself.

Bin didn't let go of the boy's dick, just continued stroking as Bin moved his hips, grasping the shaft of his own dick with his other hand as his penis wedged itself between the boys ass cheeks, hips jabbing into the boys perineum until he found what it was he was seeking, uncaring if the boy was slick enough with lube, uncaring if the boy was prepared or not, uncaring if the boy was or was not a virgin.

A part of Bin died the moment his dick entered the boy, even as his eyes squeezed shut, whether it be from the blissful, tight sensation squeezing around his cock, or to keep the tears from leaking out of his eyes. Another squeeze around his dick refocused his thoughts on the boy underneath him, all thoughts swept away by the primal needs engulfing his soul as Bin utterly lost the war taking place within his own soul. The only thoughts now were primitive in nature: Mark, claim, mate.

Bin pounded into the boy, the tight slickness of his walls becoming tighter as the boy spasmed beneath him, his mouth open as the boy wailed in pleasure. Bin's wolf preened with pride, pleased to know it was doing something right. Considering he had never done this before, it brought a small sense of relief to Bin, as well. It all became too much for Bin. It was like a supernova exploded behind his eyes as his knot fully expanded, catching on the boy's rim and forcing Bin's hips still, locking them together in a mating dance that was meant to ensure children. Sensitive to the feeling around his knot and the fact that his dick was still pulsing the seeds of new life into the boy beneath him, Bin leaned forward and clamped his teeth down into the boy. Biting between his shoulder and neck a primitive and very visual marking that a lot of people in today's society considered to be barbaric. Mating had occurred the moment Bin had penetrated the boy, a melding of scents taking place that forced the two of them to smell like one another in a process that scientists had yet to figure out.

It was a process that would last for the rest of their lives, a bond that would never dissolve, even if one of them were to die.

This knowledge broke Bin down when he became more self-aware, the primitive mindset of his wolf fading into the background now that mating had occurred. Bin tried to wipe at the tears trailing down his cheeks, even as his hips began moving again, seemingly of their own accord. The swell of his knot had diminished, allowing him some movement. It felt like an eternity before his knot diminished enough for him to forcefully pull out of the boy, a pained noise coming from the unconscious boy's mouth. Bin had enough strength of mind left to grab hold of the boy and lift him off the counter. He carefully sagged to the floor and placed his mate on his back until he too could drop onto his own back. He stared up at the ceiling, exhausted and unsure. Not just of himself, but of everything in general.

The only thing Bin was sure of was that he now had a mate whom he knew nothing about, not even his name, and said mate's heat still wasn't over.

Bit sat up and pulled at the boy's dress pants until he was holding them, digging through the back pockets until he had his wallet in his hand. He went through it and found what he was looking for fairly quickly.

Staring at the boy's ID, Bin found more questions than answers swirling through his mind. He dropped the boy's wallet and fell backward once more in surprise, hand still clutching at the wallet. His mate was eighteen. Older than Bin, even. His anger dissipated with the onset of confusion and a hint of arousal as the boy's heat stirred once more.

Bin turned onto his side until he was looking at the sleeping boy, locks of hair glued to his forehead with sweat.

But staring was not getting anything accomplished. Bin forced himself up and went into the other room, rummaging through his belongings until he found something for himself and his mate, whom he was relieved to find was just a tad bit taller than him, by the way, to wear.

Bin would be damned if he was going to fuck the boy that had become his mate in the changing rooms again, or ever, for that matter. Not until he had some answers, anyway.

Staring down at his now dressed mate, Bin sighed and bent down, picking the boy up. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as the boy's face lulled to the side, his mate's nose pressed to his neck.

Despite the fact that he found it cute... he was still a little bit put off.

"Will, Lee Dongmin, my dear _alpha_ mate, you have some explaining to do..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wonders off to bathe in holy water and see about a Priest for confession.
> 
> Leave comments. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
